


Después de ti, todo es tequila barato – After You, It's All Cheap Tequila

by merrick_ds



Series: Las Aventuras de Borracho de Alec Lightwood [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Birthday Cake, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Alec, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealous Alec, M/M, Shameless Innuendos, Tequila
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic de Lecrit–“Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro, encontrarán una manera de que funcione”- dice Jace con una seguridad extrañamente reconfortante- “Mientras tanto, no tengo una solución mágica para resolver el problema, pero definitivamente tengo una que lo resolverá temporalmente”-“Déjame adivinar”- dice Alec- “¿Emborracharnos?”-“Sip”Alias: Ebrio-Alec regresa para una tercera parte, porque Ebrio-Alec es el Mejor-Alec.





	Después de ti, todo es tequila barato – After You, It's All Cheap Tequila

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [after you, it's all cheap tequila](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407340) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> Esta es un poco más fluffy porque siempre hace falta mucho amor Malec. ¡Oh y un Alec celoso! 
> 
> Los arts son de la genial Kamisdiox ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec no está enfurruñado. Para nada.

-“Alec ese pobre saco de golpear no te ha hecho nada”

De acuerdo, tal vez está un poco enfurruñado. Y lanzar unos golpes hasta que sus nudillos dolieran es la mejor forma que conoce para liberar estrés. O bueno, la segunda, pero no puede participar en la primera. Esa es la razón por la que podría, o no, estar enfurruñado en primer lugar.

-“¿Por qué estás en el Instituto?”- continúa Jace, ajeno a la agitación interna de Alec- “Es tu cumpleaños. Te tomas un día libre después de meses y, ¿lo pasas aquí?”

Alec gruñe, pero no responde.

-“¿Alec?”- insiste- “¿Qué sucede?”

Él bufa un profundo suspiro y eventualmente se queda quieto, atrapando el saco de boxeo antes de que regrese y se estrelle en su cara.

-“Es algo estúpido”- refunfuña, reuniéndose con Jace, en el banco lateral donde está sentado.

-“No puede ser más estúpido que pasar tu cumpleaños con un saco de boxeo, cuando en vez de eso puedes estar emborrachándote con tu parabatai”

Hay cierta lógica en eso, Alec tiene que admitirlo. Eso sería menos doloroso para sus nudillos. Pero ahora sabe que no debe confiar en Jace y el alcohol. De algún modo, siempre termina humillándose y prefiere evitarlo en su cumpleaños.

También sabe que cuando está borracho, se pone demasiado cursi y en desesperada necesidad de Magnus, pero él no está aquí ahora y ese es el problema.

-“Es sólo…”- comienza, pero se interrumpe con un profundo suspiro, pasando una mano por su húmedo cabello. Necesita una ducha- “Es sólo que Magnus no está”- admite finalmente.

Jace frunce el ceño, poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas e inclinándose hacia adelante, volviendo la cabeza para levantar una dudosa ceja hacia él.

-“No es la primera vez que está lejos durante tu cumpleaños”- aporta Jace, sin crueldad- “¿No estuvo atascado en el Laberinto Espiral hace dos años?”

-“Si, lo sé”- suspira Alec- “Es sólo…”- pausa otra vez y rueda los ojos para sí mismo. Jace es su parabatai, si no puede decírselo a él, no hay nadie a quien se lo _pueda_ decir- “Es mi primer cumpleaños desde que nos casamos”- confiesa al fin- “Y sólo quería celebrarlo con mi esposo. Sé que no podía posponer esa reunión en Japón, pero conmigo a cargo del Instituto y él siendo el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, parece que apenas nos hemos visto desde la boda”

Lo admite a toda prisa, como quitándose una bandita. En realidad, se siente un poco mejor después de eso, aunque la fuente de su dolor todavía lo deja nervioso y, francamente, un poco miserable. Jace asiente y finalmente le sonríe antes de ponerse de pie, sujetando el hombro de Alec con un fuerte apretón.

-““Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro, encontrarán una manera de que funcione”- dice Jace con una seguridad extrañamente reconfortante- “Mientras tanto, no tengo una solución mágica para resolver el problema, pero definitivamente tengo una que lo resolverá temporalmente”

-“Déjame adivinar”- dice Alec- “¿Emborracharnos?”

-“Sip”

-“¿Esa es tu solución para todo?”

-“Sip”

-“Clary tiene tanta suerte de tenerte”- responde Alec poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-“Me alegra que finalmente lo admitas”- responde Jace con una sonrisa burlona.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“No voy a llevar sus culos a Coney Island”- anuncia Isabelle sin preámbulos cuando irrumpe en el salón de Alec, unas horas más tarde- “Y no voy a robar dragones de peluche”

Alec suelta una risita desde donde está graciosamente sentado en su sofá con su hermano – y por sentarse graciosamente, quiere decir espatarrado, con sus piernas extendidas sobre el regazo de Jace, cuyos pies están sobre la mesita de café.

Presidente Miau está acurrucado sobre su estómago, completamente dormido, y Alec está usando a Magnus Jr. – el famoso dragón de peluche – como almohada. Es extrañamente cómodo, así que no se mueve para saludarla. Magnus Jr. es la viva – o empeluchada -  prueba de la última escapada de borracho de Alec. Magnus – el real. No el de peluche – se rehúsa a deshacerse de este, o de alguno de los otros cuatro dragones, y a Alec secretamente le gusta, pero nunca lo admitirá.

-“No tengo ningún plan de moverme pronto”- le asegura, acariciando suavemente entre las orejas del gato.

-“Bien”- responde Isabelle. Ella cruza la habitación hasta ellos, inclinándose para plantar un beso en ambas frentes antes de dejarse caer en el sillón a un lado.

-“Alec está enfurruñado”- suelta el sucio traidor de Jace, pasándole a ella la botella de tequila.

Ella toma un largo trago sin hacer gestos.

-“No estoy enfurruñado”- gruñe Alec con un mohín, tomado un trago de su propia botella.

A diferencia de su hermana, él hace una mueca cuando el alcohol le quema la garganta. Él solía sentirse mal debido a que su hermana _pequeña_ era capaz de beber más que él cualquier día, pero ahora reconoce lo inestimable que es porque necesitan a alguien sobrio cuando Jace los arrastre en sus travesuras.

-“Definitivamente estás enfurruñado”- contesta Isabelle, mirándolo dudosa- “Tu ceja izquierda está temblando”

¿Alec mencionó lo mucho que odia a sus hermanos? Porque de verdad, _de verdad_ , los odia.

-“¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos invitar al vampiro”- dice en un pésimo intento por cambiar el tema.

Agarra su teléfono y escribe un rápido texto para Simon. Él es mucho mejor compañía que sus hermanos. Y nunca se burla de Alec. Eso puede ser porque, a pesar de conocerse por siente años y ser amigos desde hace cinco – si a Alec le tomó un tiempo cogerle simpatía ¿de acuerdo? El chico _literalmente_ no se calla – , Simon aún le tiene un poco de miedo. Lo que es algo bueno.

 

_Mi casa. Ahora. También Clary._

 

Esto podría ser algo raro para enviarle a alguien, pero Alec ya está más allá de que le importe. Y Simon entenderá, lo cual probablemente dice mucho sobre el estado de su amistad. Alec cuestionaría sus elecciones de vida, si no estuviera ya a mitad de camino de estar borracho perdido.

Cuando levanta la mirada de su teléfono, Jace e Isabelle lo están viendo fijamente con una mirada penetrante, por lo que suspira, tomando otro trago de tequila.

-“Bien, puede que esté un poco enfurruñado”- murmura- “Quería que Magnus se quedara aquí para mi cumpleaños. Demándenme. Pero en vez de eso se fue a Japón para alguna mierda de Gran Brujo y está pasando tiempo con el jodido Masayuki Sanada, y he visto a ese chico, ¿de acuerdo? Él es sexy. Como misterioso, alto y del tipo brujo de siglos sexy”

-“¿Quién demonios es Masayuki Sanada?”- pregunta Jace, compartiendo una mirada confundida con su hermana, antes de volverse para arquear una inquisitiva ceja hacia él.

-“Él es el Gran Brujo de Osaka”- apunta Alec- “Y siempre está coqueteando con Magnus, pero él no se da cuenta. Dice que sólo está siendo amigable y eso es una completa mierda”- dice con desprecio, probablemente más amargamente de lo estrictamente necesario- “Lo vi repasándole el culo a Magnus más de una vez cuando fuimos juntos a esa conferencia de brujos el año pasado, y no le miras el culo a tus amigos”

-“Yo lo hago todo el tiempo”- dice Isabelle, ayudando poco- “Todas mis amigas tienen culos maravillosos. Especialmente Lydia y Clary”

-“Lo sé, ¿verdad?”- exclama Jace, animándose  de inmediato, mandando los pies de Alec al piso. Presidente Miau se despierta de golpe y huye con un bufido indignado.

Alec lleva la mirada entre ellos con desconcierto- “Los odio a ambos”

-“Lo siento, lo siento”- dice Isabelle, quitándole importancia con un gesto- “Continúa. Masayuki Sanada”

-“Eso es todo”- gruñe Alec- “Él no me agrada y mi esposo está pasando mi cumpleaños con  ese desagradable imbécil, que obviamente quiere robarme a mi esposo con su estúpido encanto de brujo y su estúpido atractivo. Y yo me quedó emborrachándome con mis hermanos”

-“Vaya, gracias, Alec”- exclaman ambos al mismo tiempo.

Alec rueda los ojos- “Saben a lo que me refiero”- gruñe- “Él ni siquiera me llamó. Me refiero a que, entiendo que está ocupado con esa puta reunión, pero podría haberme llamado. Pero no, nada. Ni siquiera un patético mensaje de feliz cumpleaños”

-“¿Nada*?”- pregunta Isabelle con incredulidad.

-“Nada”- confirma Alec.

Isabelle suelta un profundo suspiro y se pone de pie- “Vamos a necesitar más alcohol”- anuncia solemnemente.

Y Alec sólo puede estar de acuerdo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Al carajo con Masayuki Sanada”- dice Alec arrastrando las palabras, un rato después.

Isabelle, Jace, Clary y Simon gritan de aprobación como colegiales desde donde están esparcidos por toda la habitación, alzando sus vasos.

¿Alec mencionó lo mucho que ama a estas personas? Porque de verdad, _de verdad_ , los ama.

Él está acostado en el suelo y el techo está girando peligrosamente. No recuerda que el techo sea azul marino antes y se da cuenta, en ese momento, de que Magnus había redecorado el departamento. Otra vez.

-“¿Tiene tiempo de redecorar pero no tiene tiempo de enviarle a su esposo un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños?”-exclama, haciendo un amplio gesto hacia el techo- “¡Que se joda Magnus!”

Hace una pausa, lo piensa por un segundo y simplemente no pueda evitarlo- “Pero también _joder_ a Magnus”- añade con una risilla.

-“¿En serio, amigo?”- gruñe Jace, algo desconcertado.

-“En realidad, no”- bufa Alec. Se impulsa para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, agarrando la botella de las manos de Simon, quien está demasiado ocupado mensajeándose con su novio para siquiera darse cuenta- “Nada de joder a Magnus porque no me deseo feliz cumpleaños”

-“¿Se van a divorciar?”- pregunta Simon con un mohín. Probablemente es un poco dramático, pero Alec está casado con el rey de las reinas del drama, así que no puede juzgar- “¿Quién se quedará conmigo si lo hacen?”

-“Cállate, Simon”- responde Alec rodando los ojos- “No eres nuestro hijo y no vamos a divorciarnos”

Toma un largo trago de tequila antes de devolverle la botella- “Pero obviamente yo me quedaría contigo”

Simon le sonríe enormemente

-“Pero no vas a divorciarte, ¿verdad?”- interviene Clary frunciendo un poco el ceño y ella parecía verdaderamente preocupada.

-“Él no me deseó feliz cumpleaños y eso parece un motivo bastante bueno para el divorcio. Especialmente porque probablemente está demasiado ocupado coqueteando con el Gran Brujo de mi culo Masayuki Sana-aléjate-de-mi-hombre”

Hace una pausa, frunciendo más el ceño- “¿Saben que es realmente molesto de Magnus?”

-“¿Qué deja brillos por todas partes?”- ofrece Jace.

-“No. Bueno, si, pero no”- responde Alec después de reflexionar- “Él piensa que las personas son amables. _Amigables_. Por favor…”- se burla enojado- “Las personas son imbéciles”

-“Hey”- protesta Clary desde donde está acurrucada bajo el brazo de Jace- “Yo soy una persona”

-“Excepto por ustedes, chicos”- concede Alec, rodando los ojos y haciendo un amplio gesto a la habitación- “Los amo a todos”

-“Nosotros también te amamos”- responde Clary de inmediato, con una suave y gentil sonrisa en los labios.

-“Vamos, hermano, déjalo salir”- dice Jace con una sonrisa- “Te sentirás mejor. ¿Qué más es molesto sobre Magnus?”

Alec frunce el ceño. Tiene que pensar en ello por un momento. Salta para ponerse de pie y comienza a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, su mirada repentinamente perdida en el espacio.

-“No va a encontrar nada más”- lo interrumpe Clary con ligereza- “Él ya está demasiado embelesado con Magnus sin beber, pero todos sabemos que Ebrio-Alec es un cursi”

-“Y tiene la memoria de un pez dorado”- añade Isabelle con un suspiro derrotado, como si hubiese renunciado a razonar con él hace mucho.

-“Y no tiene filtro cerebro-boca”- dice Jace.

-“Y tiene una muy extraña obsesión con los dragones”- comenta Simon.

Alec deja de estar paseando para lanzarles una mirada asesina. Él no está _así_ de borracho, no está vez. Tristemente- “Ustedes son los peores”- declara dramáticamente.

Tal vez Magnus le ha pegado ahora un poco de su dramatismo.

A él le gusta cuando Magnus se le pega mucho, piensa antes de reírse para sí mismo.

-“¿Saben qué?”- exclama acusador, señalándolos con un dedo mientras estrecha los ojos amenazante- “Ustedes simplemente no aprecian lo asombroso que soy”

-“Pensamos que eres muy asombroso”- le asegura Isabelle, con una voz casi maternal- “Pero el tequila tiene un raro efecto en ti”

-“Al menos el tequila me ama por quien soy”- contesta Alec, arrebatando la botella de las manos de Simon y tomando un largo trago, sólo para demostrar su punto.

-“También Magnus”- señala Simon.

-“Magnus es mi esposo”- le dice Alec, porque siente que nunca lo dice suficiente- “¡Y que se chupe esa el estúpidamente guapo Masayuki Sanada!”

-“Ese es el espíritu”- exclama Isabelle con aprobación.

-“Aunque espero que en realidad no esté chupando nada”- añade Alec después de reflexionar- “Yo soy el único que puede chup–”

-“Hermano, sé a dónde va eso y voy a detenerte justo ahí”- lo interrumpe Jace antes de que pueda terminar.

Alec hace un pequeño puchero, pero lo acepta encogiéndose de hombros- “Magnus olvidó mi cumpleaños, no voy a hacer nada de eso por un tiempo, de todos modos”- les informa a ellos.

-“Eso es correcto”- interviene Simon- “¡Demuéstraselo!”

-“No soy nada recto”- responde Alec, con un ceño.

-“Lo sabemos Alec”- dice Isabelle, indulgente.

-“Eres el gay más gay en la historia de lo gay”- dice Jace con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-“Lo más recto en ti son las flechas que disparas con tu arco”- añade Clary.

Alec sonríe- “A Magnus le gusta cuando disparo _mis flechas_ ”

-“Estoy segura que si”- le da gusto Clary, pegándole un codazo en las costillas a Jace cuando gruñe ruidosamente.

-“¡Lo sé!”- grita Alec de la nada- “Él siempre está practicando su jodido yoga cuando trato de leer. O cuando estoy viendo Scooby-Doo”

-“¿De qué estás hablando?”- pregunta Isabelle, arqueando una ceja.

-“Scooby-Doo”- responde Alec emocionado- “Es una cosa de la tele con un perro que puede hablar. El perro y sus amigos resuelven misterios sobrenaturales, pero…”

-“Sé lo que es Scooby-Doo, Alec”- lo interrumpe su hermana, sin expresión. Lo cual es simplemente grosero, pero Alec la perdona porque lo ha escuchado quejarse sobre Magnus y su contraparte japonesa por horas- “El asunto del yoga”

-“Eso es lo que me enoja de Magnus, dah”- responde Alec con naturalidad- “Encontré algo, ¡él es un jodido provocador!”

-“De algún modo, tengo problemas para creer que eso realmente te molesta mucho”- responde Jace, escéptico, una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia curvando sus labios.

-“Nah, pero no pude encontrar nada más”- responde Alec sinceramente- “Amo todo sobre Magnus”

Ignora los ruiditos cursis de Clary y Simon, demasiado ocupado con pensar en Magnus- “Su magia, sus ojos, su gato, su cabello, sus jodidamente asombrosos dedos, su po–”

-“Una vez más, voy a tener que detenerte ahí”- lo interrumpe Jace.

-“–ción”- termina, alzando una ceja hacia su hermano- “Siempre tienes que pensar mal, Jace”- el silencio siguiente es de corta duración- “Aunque yo de verdad, _de verdad_ , amo su polla también”

El gruido desesperado de Jace y sus quejas sobre su hermano son filtro cerebro-boca son interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre resonando en el departamento.

-“¿Alguien ordenó pizza?”- pregunta Clary, animándose de inmediato.

-“Yo no”- responde Simon con una sonrisa- “A menos que sea una pizza con complementos sangrientos”

-“Eso es asqueroso, Si”- lo reprende Alec- “Mantén las cosillas vampirescas fuera de esto”- Y mientras el más maravilloso pensamiento cruza, de repente, su mente, una amplia sonrisa crece en sus labios- “¡Tal vez es Magnus!”- exclama emocionado.

Trastabilla en su camino a la puerta y prácticamente la abre de un golpe, casi arrancándola de sus goznes. Ni siquiera trata de esconder su desilusionado suspiro cuando reconoce a Rafael.

-“Tú no eres Magnus”- se queja, su labio inferior sobresaliendo en un puchero.

-“Awww”- dice el pastel.

Alec parpadea y mira al pastel a un costado de Rafael. Luce terriblemente parecido al que tuvieron en su boda, sólo que mucho más grande y más alto, y no puede evitar preguntarse cómo Rafael consiguió subirlo por las escaleras hasta el departamento.

-“¿El pastel acaba de decir aww?”- pregunta Alec, enarcando una ceja.

-“Por supuesto que no”- dice Rafael con los dientes apretados- “Es un pastel, Alec. ¿Por qué hablaría?”

-“Bueno, Scooby-Doo es un perro que habla”- responde con astucia- “Así que tal vez, encontraste un mágico pastel parlante”

-“Estoy bastante seguro que no lo hice”- responde Rafael.

Se quedan ahí por un momento, mirándose incómodamente. Alec está mirando fijamente al pastel, tratando de ver si es realmente mágico, y si lo es va a hablar de nuevo, mientras que Rafael sólo frunce el ceño, luciendo como si preferiría estar en cualquier lugar excepto ahí.

(Alec está seguro de que es su expresión por default)

-“Entonces”- añade Alec arrastrando las vocales- “¿Por qué estás aquí?”

-“Estoy aquí porque tu estúpido esposo me chantajeó”- refunfuña- “Me amenazó con divulgar información sobre mi si no te traía esto”- hace un vago gesto hacia el pastel y su ceño se profundiza de algún modo- “Feliz cumpleaños”

Alec sonríe abiertamente, una enorme sonrisa rompiendo en sus facciones. Él ayuda a Rafael para meter el pastel, resistiendo el impulso de dar saltitos.

-“¡Chicos!”- grita tan pronto están en el interior- “Magnus no se olvidó de mi cumpleaños, ¡miren!”

Hay un clamor proveniente del salón y muy pronto, entran a trompicones en el pasillo.

-“¿Pensaste que él había olvidado tu cumpleaños? ¿En qué mundo vives? Como si Magnus pudiera olvidar algo relacionado contigo”- se mofa Rafael, con un tono de burla en su voz. Eso de alguna manera vuelve ridículo la forma en que su ceño fruncido se desvanece ante la vista de su novio.

Simon sonríe y se acerca a Rafael arrastrando los pies. Deja un casto beso en su mejilla y Rafael sonríe, apretando su mano.

-“Dejen de presumir su amor”- los regaña Alec- “Estoy aquí solo mientras mi esposo se divierte con el jodido Mayasuki Sanada. Ustedes están siendo irrespetuosos”

Rafael rueda los ojos y murmura algo que Alec no puede entender.

-“Él recordó tu cumpleaños”- se mete Isabelle- “Hizo que te entregaran un pastel de cumpleaños”

-“Yo soy el líder del clan de vampiros de Nueva York, no un jodido repartidor”- murmura Rafael por lo bajo.

-“Tienes razón, Izzy”- concede Alec con un asentimiento- “Mi Magnus es un buen esposo”

-“Tu Magnus es un dolor en el culo”- contesta Rafael gruñón.

-“Aunque no en tu culo”- suelta Alec, incapaz de evitarlo. Suelta una risilla ante su propia broma, pero su risa muere en su garganta cuando el pastel hace lo mismo.

Y el silencio se extiende por un momento.

-“¿El pastel se rió?”- susurra Isabelle, y si Isabelle también lo escuchó, Alec sabe que no está soñando. Ella tiene una tolerancia al alcohol más grande que el edificio Empire State. Si ella lo escuchó, puede que no sólo sea su mente borracha.

Alec salta dentro del armario – y la ironía lo haría reír si no estuviera centrado en eliminar una amenaza potencial – donde pone su espada seráfica y la agarra. Su arco está en el dormitorio y está demasiado lejos ahora, por lo que se decide por la segunda mejor opción.

Cuando se vuelve a enfrentar al pastel, la cosa literalmente explota, enviando glaseado por toda la habitación. Alec desenfunda su espada, listo para pelear con el demonio.

-“¡Sorpresa!”

Ese es un demonio muy curioso.

Detiene su brazo antes de desgarrar la garganta de Magnus con su espada. Lo cual debería ser considerado como que él es un buen esposo. Está muy seguro que no asesinar accidentalmente a tu otra mitad, califica como ser un buen esposo.

Su esposo. Su estúpido esposo quien está cubierto con crema y glaseado, sus brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Alec está tan enamorado de su estúpido esposo, es ridículo.

-“Mierda, eso fue candente”- suelta Magnus, mientras observa la espada y la postura de combate de Alec.

Alec deja caer la espada al suelo y se tropieza con sus propios pies en su apuro por llegar a su esposo, resbalando en un charco de crema. Es un milagro que no se caiga de cabeza al suelo, pero en este instante, su necesidad de llegar a Magnus es más fuerte que la gravedad.

Chúpate esa, gravedad.

Magnus lo encuentra a mitad de camino y pronto – y, sin embargo, parece que nunca es lo suficientemente pronto – sus bocas se estrellan. Alec lo apiña entre sus brazos, deslizándolos alrededor de su cintura para empujarle contra su pecho. Magnus agarra sin ceremonias la camisa de Alec, acercándolo más.

Alec no es tan dramático como Magnus, pero está muy seguro de que el mundo deja de girar sobre su eje cuando su esposo empuja la lengua dentro de su boca. O tal vez, es sólo que su mundo se resume al hombre entre sus brazos – y quizás un poquito de este son las otras personas en la habitación, pero en ahora está besando a Magnus, así que tiene otras cosas en que pensar en vez de proteger los sentimientos de los demás. Especialmente dentro de su cabeza. No es que ellos puedan escucharle, pero si pueden, cree que eso es bastante genial así que no los culpa por entrometerse en su cabeza.

Magnus se aparta por aire y abre la boca para hablar, pero Alec no lo deja, lanzándose a otro arrebatador, alucinante, por-qué-diablos-te vas, beso. El aire parece realmente innecesario comparado con eso.

Comienza a quedarse sin oxígeno cuando las manos de Magnus se deslizan en su cabello y lo jalan ligeramente, lo suficiente para que Alec lo sienta y gima en su boca.

Jace se aclara la garganta ruidosamente y Alec se aparta de mala gana, sus ojos vagando hambrientamente sobre su esposo cubierto de crema – y, aunque es muy tentador, su hambre no es por la crema de mantequilla.

-“Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor”- murmura Magnus, soltando el cabello de Alec para acariciarle la nuca.

-“¿Cómo?”- suspira, con nada más que puro asombro en sus facciones, mientras su mirada se mantiene en el rostro de Magnus.

-“Le pedí a Catarina que tomara mi lugar para las reuniones finales”- explica con una pequeña sonrisa- “Estábamos cerca de llegar a un acuerdo y yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer”

-“¿Lo importante es que me lo _hagas_?”- pregunta Alec no tan inocentemente.

-“Cada vez”- suspira Rafael- “Tienen que ser inapropiados cada. jodida. vez”

-“Siempre es lo más importante que tengo que hacer”- responde Magnus igual de astuto.

-“Me pregunto si deberíamos usar nuestros poderes de invisibilidad para hacer el bien o el mal”- pregunta Simon en voz alta.

-“El mal”- Isabelle, Rafael y Jace responden a una misma voz. Eso hace que el firme ‘el bien’ de Clary suene un poco ridículo en comparación.

Alec les dirige una penetrante mirada, pero de otro modo los ignora. Él tiene cosas más importantes en que centrarse. Magnus volvió antes para sorprenderle por su cumpleaños.

-“Te amo jodidamente mucho”- murmura, plantándole un beso en su cabello. Tiene un sabor dulce y parecido al limón.

-“También te amo”- murmura Magnus en respuesta- “Te extrañé”

Alec hace un sonido de acuerdo y lo acuna en sus brazos de nuevo. Sale de su ensoñación Magnus-inducida con el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose. Cuando levanta la mirada, se da cuenta de que están solos y, de acuerdo, tal vez debería disculparse con sus amigos algún día en el futuro por su mal hábito de centrarse enteramente en Magnus cada vez que están en la misma habitación.

Pero no lo ha visto en diez días y eso es demasiado tiempo, así que no puede obligarse a sentirse arrepentido en este momento.

En vez de eso, besa a Magnus de nuevo, con fuerza, descuidadamente y tal vez un poco más rudo de lo estrictamente necesario, pero sabe que a Magnus no le importa. Él sabe igual al pastel destruido, vainilla, limón, y _hogar_ , Alec piensa que su corazón podría explotare en el pecho por lo feliz que esta de tenerle aquí con él.

Se aleja sólo para empujar a Magnus contra la pared más cercana y deja sus labios vagar más abajo, lamiendo un poco de crema de su cuello. Su esposo se vuelve flexible en sus brazos, los largos dedos encontrando su camino de vuelta a su cabello.

-“¿Qué fue eso de ‘tu esposo divirtiéndose con el jodido Masayuki Sanada’?”- pregunta Magnus sin aliento, con la cabeza echada contra la pared mientras Alec mordisquea su cuello.

Alec gruñe, empujándose más cerca como si pudiera disolverse en el cuerpo de Magnus.

-“Sabes que él no me agrada”- gruñe rudamente- “No me gusta la forma en que te mira”

-“¿Cómo me mira?”

Alec sabe lo que Magnus está haciendo. Incluso con el alcohol que ha ingerido esta noche, sería tonto ignorarlo con todos los años que han estado juntos.

Magnus es un jodido provocador y, honestamente, no le molesta mucho.

-“Él te mira como si estuvieras cubierto de pastel y él muriéndose de hambre”- responde con una sonrisa, mientras desliza sus manos bajo su camisa de seda, sujetando sus caderas- “Lo cual me recuerda que no cené”- dice con una sonrisa tímida cuando su estómago gruñe ruidosamente.

Magnus se ríe y la respiración de Alec se entrecorta ante el sonido. Deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo y se ríe con él.

-“¿Sabes que te ves ridículo, verdad?”- murmura contra su cuello- “Estás cubierto de pastel”

-“¡Disculpa!”- exclama Magnus, sonando totalmente indignado- “¿No puedo sorprender a mi esposo en su cumpleaños?”

Alec resopla y coloca los brazos alrededor de su cintura, para abrazarlo. Ya está cubierto de pastel de todos modos- “Puedes hacerlo, sin embargo, no estoy seguro de por qué tenías que saltar de un pastel para hacerlo. Casi te cortó a la mitad”

-“Cállate, Alexander”- se ríe Magnus- “Tengo un talento para lo dramático. Lo sabías cuando te casaste conmigo y de todos modos lo hiciste, así que sólo puedes culparte a ti”

Chasquea los dedos con una sonrisa presuntuosa y al segundo siguiente, sus ropas estaban inmaculadas, al igual que el resto del pasillo.

-“Me gusta mucho tu magia”- farfulla Alec con una sonrisa de medio lado, mirando asombrado cuando los ojos de gato de Magnus destellan por un segundo.

-“Aunque todavía necesito un baño”- suspira Magnus teatralmente- “Tal vez podrías acompañarme, ¿así puedo darte tu otro regalo de cumpleaños y luego podemos cenar?”

Alec observa a su esposo y se siente aturdido de repente, pero también sabe que no tiene nada que ver con el tequila (quizás sólo un poquito, pero está tratando de ser romántico aquí).

Es algo peculiar e incluso más mágico que las chispas azules que emergen de la punta de sus dedos, la manera en que Magnus aún consigue hacerle perder el aliento después de todos estos años.

-“Suena como el mejor plan de cumpleaños del mundo”- dice con una tierna sonrisa.

Magnus se inclina hacia él, poniéndose de puntillas para posar sus labios sobre los de Alec- “Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor”- murmura contra su boca.

-“Siempre es feliz cuando estás cerca”- responde Alec en el mismo tono.

Magnus se aparta con una sonrisa y tomando su mano lo arrastra hasta el baño- “¿Estas poniéndote cursi en tus viejos tiempos, Alexander? ¿O sólo es el alcohol?”

-“Tal vez un poco de ambos”- admite Alec, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“No puedo creer que pensaste que había olvidado tu cumpleaños?”

Magnus está despatarrado de manera elegante en el sofá, sus pies sobre el regazo de Alec, con una caja de comida china en una mano y palillos en la otra, se ve tan cómodo y cálido que Alec casi no escucha las palabras que salen de su boca. _Casi_.

-“No me llamaste en todo el día”- protesta Alec a la defensiva- “¡O escribiste!”

-“Habría arruinado la sorpresa si lo hacía”- responde Magnus- “Sabes que soy terrible con las sorpresas. Me emociono demasiado”

Alec le dirige una mirada penetrante, pero la imagen de Magnus vestido con nada más que un par de bóxers y una camiseta de Alec, hace que se derrita casi de inmediato.

-“Eres terrible”- admite con un suspiro.

-“Shh”- le dice Magnus, agitando una mano en su rostro. Eso hace que el anillo de la familia Lightwood brille en su mano y Alec sonríe- “Están a punto de revelar quien se está escondiendo detrás de la máscara del payaso fantasma”

-“Es el director de escena”- dice Alec, señalando la tv con sus propios palillos- “Es sospechoso como el carajo”

-“Te apuesto una mamada a que en realidad es la cantante de ópera”- responde Magnus- “Nunca confíes en una mujer que viste de malva”

-“Trato”

Ellos están viendo Scooby-Doo, ambos holgazaneando en el sofá y demasiado perezosos para moverse en el momento, comiendo comida china. Pero Alec piensa que no se opondría a la idea de que todos sus cumpleaños resultaran de esta manera.

Alec pierde la apuesta, pero en realidad no le importa.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
